Eager Kisses
by MissiYoung
Summary: 'What If...'  What If Karofsky kissed Kurt in Season One?  One Shot


Title: Eager Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and make no money from the posting of this work.**

A.N.~So…mom's 50th birthday party was last weekend. My sister's wife and I had finished the dinner dishes but hadn't served cake yet. Everyone else was in the entertainment room watching Netflix and drinking Moscato while she and I had a cup of coffee with coffee Patron…stuff in it and chatted for a bit. She is a fellow Gleek and had just finished watching season 2…somehow, I can't remember how. The how's not important; we were playing 'What If?' 'What If Finn was gay and into Kurt?' 'What If Matt never left?' 'What If Kurt realized Blaine was Douchy McDickenstein during Teenage Dream?' Then we got to the one that really got me thinking. 'What If Karofsky kissed Kurt in season one?' There were a few more before my sister came to tell us mom was starting Dr. Who and we fled the kitchen like it was on fire but the Kurtofsky one stuck with me and spawned this. *end a.n. of epic proportions*

**Stuff You Should Know So This Doesn't Seem Like It Was Written By A Drunk Person~**The italicized numbers are used to indicate that everything with that number is happening simultaneously without my having to type 'at the same time' or something similar and destroy the almost stream of consciousness format I'm going for. Things happen in chronological order; the _One_ stuff, then the _Two_ stuff, blah blah blah. And way easier than trying to remember where my line breaks go. Bold is thoughts. Just assume a few minutes have passed between each number. And…I may have moved The Incident by a day or two. Which The Incident? You'll see! Rating is for a few naughty words. **SLASH OF THE BOY ON BOY VARIETY!** Pretty tame, though, so no worries.

_**ONE SHOT**_

_One_

Kurt Hummel backed away from the hockey players advancing on him until he hit the wall; he was cornered with nowhere to run.

_One_

Finn Hudson slipped into the boy's bathroom, hoping like hell no one would come in and see what he was about to do.

_One_

The male Gleeks (minus Kurt and Finn, who they assumed were together) gathered in the locker room to finish their make up.

_One_

The female Gleeks (minus Kurt, who was an honorary girl and they assumed was with Finn, who was pretty hopeless) were sitting around the Glee room helping one another with costume and make up touch ups.

_Two_

The hockey jocks just kept coming and Kurt could feel his face drain of color while a commentary ran in his head.

**Perfect, just perfect. I spent hours putting this together just for them to destroy it once already, this will make twice. They'll probably hit me, too, like it's going to make some sort of point. After yesterday this is the last thing I need; if Finn was honestly talking to that blanket then he's got way bigger problems than his homophobia but there are pills for those sorts of problems.**

The mental reminder of the evening before, where he'd spent a good portion of the night in tears, gave Kurt a shot of angry courage and he straightened his back. Head held high, Kurt Hummel opened his mouth and let Karofsky and Azimio have it; they were going to hit him anyway, he may as well give them a real reason for it this time.

_Two_

Finn wished he'd asked Kurt for help while he tried to remember how his mom showed him to wrap the shower curtain; with a shake of his head he reminded himself that it wouldn't be a real apology if he asked the person he was apologizing to for help.

_Two_

The other male Gleeks hurried into the Glee room, not wanting to be late. The female Gleeks were there and they all hurried into seats; Mercedes started humming a random song that was going through her head and Artie picked it up. Soon they were all singing together, just having fun and waiting for their teacher.

_Three_

Kurt was surprised they'd let him go off on a five minute diatribe without interrupting but didn't question his good fortune. He noticed that Azimio Adams looked impressed but Dave Karofsky had raised fisted hands on level with Kurt's face. Kurt refused to flinch or back down or apologize; he was a Hummel, damn it all, and he was going to show off the Hummel Pride.

_Three_

Finn finally figured out how to get the shower curtain to lay right and pulled out the sparkly eye patch things his mother had included, trying to figure out how they went on. Why did Lady Gaga have to be so complicated?

_Three_

The Gleeks started a new song straight from the previous one; from the Mercedes led Drop It Low to Tina's Barbie Girl. Mike jumped up to dance and Brittany followed; Santana joined her bestie and soon all of the Gleeks were acting like teens and just having silly fun.

_Four_

Kurt wasn't quite sure what was happening; one moment Karofsky's fists were in his face and the next the hockey player was holding his face and kissing him. Karofsky wasn't hurting him; the kiss was frantic but gentle, like Karofsky wanted Kurt to kiss him back.

**Ever since I came out to my dad he's been treating me like I'm his daughter instead of his son. All of my friends refer to me as a girl except for Finn, who is **_**not**_** my friend. Dad replaced me with Finn as the perfect 'manly' son, so I don't even have a place in my own family anymore. The crush I'm not quite over called me that deplorable word in my own room in my own home, the one place where I'm supposed to be safe from hate. I get bullied at school and out in public…if a boy wants to kiss me I'm going to kiss him back at this point no matter who he is. Screw it; something good **_**needs**_** to come my way.**

As Karofsky started pulling away Kurt pulled himself from his thoughts and kissed back.

_Four_

Finn pulled out the last piece of his costume, a pair of red Go-Go boots. Looking down at his sneaker clad feet, the quarterback wondered why he hadn't thought to put the shoes on first.

_Four_

The Gleeks had just taken their seats again when Mr. Shuester came in the room, late as usual.

_Five_

Kurt was pulled from a very happy place (who knew Karofsky could kiss so well, or that he had so many muscles hiding under his hideous clothing?) when Azimio grabbed the back of his teammate's lettermen jacket and pulled him away from the countertenor.

"Something you forget to tell me, dude?"

Karofsky's hands were still raised level with Kurt's face, though they were several feet apart now; still dazed from getting his first boy kiss and melted from the kiss itself, Kurt was glad that Karofsky answered the amused looking Azimio. Karofsky's hands formed back into fists briefly before pointing with both at his best friend.

"I'm gay."

Azimio snorted.

"You think?"

Azimio glanced at Kurt and burst out laughing.

"Hummel had no idea, huh?"

Karofsky turned toward Kurt, one hand going to the back of his head sheepishly while the other dropped to his side.

"Nope."

Kurt finally found his voice.

"Can you do that again?"

Azimio laughed harder but Karofsky didn't need to be asked twice. Kurt, for his part, was quite happy to resume not at all subtly groping the other boy-who didn't seem at all adverse to the idea, since he was groping back.

_Five_

Finn was finally finished getting dressed and left the bathroom, hoping he didn't run into anyone he knew on the way.

_Five_

When the Gleeks realized Kurt was missing they took off out of the Glee room like a bunch of bats out of hell.

_Six_

With the (very) small portion of his mind still in the big head Kurt noticed that Azimio's laughter had cut off with a choking sound; ignoring it, Kurt continued groping Karofsky's ass with one hand while the other slid up the boy's back between his lettermen jacket and his t shirt. When Azimio's hand slapped frantically at Karofsky's back, connecting with Kurt's hand as well, the kissing teens pulled apart with twin growls.

"_**What?**_"

Azimio pointed down the hallway dumbly.

"Is that a red rubber dress or am I tripping?"

Kurt and Karofsky turned to look down the hall; a group of confused looking Gleeks were crowded behind an even more confused looking Finn…who was wearing what looked suspiciously like a red rubber dress and standing in a classing Superman pose. Kurt turned to Azimio with a shrug.

"Mass hallucination?"

Finn launched into a speech about equality and acceptance, which was mostly ignored due to his attire and the fact that one of the people he was lecturing had just been making out with Kurt. Mister Shuester made some trite comment about the lesson of the week and everyone turned back to where Karofsky and Kurt were still wrapped around one another. Eventually Karofsky rolled his eyes and turned to Kurt with a grin.

"Can I take you out tomorrow?"

Kurt agreed a little too eagerly but didn't feel embarrassed about it because Karofsky…Dave now, most likely, got a goofy/giddy smile and asked for his number. Kurt gave it and got Dave's in return. Dave dropped a quick kiss at the corner of Kurt's mouth and turned to follow Azimio past the assembled Gleeks. As his friends surrounded him Kurt heard the hockey players speaking to one another.

"Dude, I still need to tell my dad I'm gay."

"I got your back, man."

~Fin~


End file.
